Scharte
by tooru12
Summary: Suatu saat, kota kelahiran Kuroko terserang oleh suatu virus yang belum terketahui namanya. Dengan bantuan Senchou dan teman-temannya, ia mencari titik permasalahan itu./Total AU/AkaKuro/AoKi/CrackPair(Vote!)
1. Chapter 1

**Scharte**

**.**

**Disclaimer: KuroBasu © Fujimaki-sensei**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko segera mendekatkan kepalanya ke jendela helikopter, setelah mendengar Kagami menyampaikan keberadaannya sekarang lewat _speaker_ kecil yang terletak di langit-langit helikopter.

...Kuroko mencelos hatinya ketika melihat keadaan yang berada di bawahnya sekarang. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya demi kota kelahirannya itu. Walau terlihat samar karena asap dengan kandungan mematikan yang berlalu diatasnya, Kuroko masih dapat melihat betapa hancurnya kota itu sekarang.

Kota itu seperti sedang menjerit kesakitan...-tidak, kota itu sudah mati, dihadapan Kuroko.

Kota itu...Kota _Einfalt_.

_Einfalt_ sudah runtuh dan mati. Kota yang sangat dicintai oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mati. Ia tiba-tiba merasa depresi karena tidak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk mengirim pesan atau mengunjungi nenek dan orang tuanya di Einfalt selama ia bertugas di kota atau bahkan negara lain.

Kuroko menghela napasnya perlahan. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca tetapi ia langsung menutup dengan kelopak matanya. '_Kuatkanlah dirimu, Kuroko Tetsuya._'

"...Kagami-kun," panggil Kuroko setelah menenangkan dirinya. Tak lama ia mendengar respon singkat rekan kerjanya itu. "Turunkan aku."

Kagami diam untuk memproses perkataan Kuroko. Agak _woles_ rupanya.

"_Apa mak...-NGGAK! Akashi bisa_ _membunuhku kalau kau turun sendirian tanpa perintah! Jangan bodoh Kuroko!_"

Kuroko hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia dapat membayangkan wajah membunuh yang ditunjukkan Akashi kepada Kagami.

Ia melepas sabuk pengaman lalu berdiri dari tempatnya untuk mengambil parasut darurat di dekat pintu keluar helikopter. Karena tidak mendengar respon apapun dari temannya, Kagami berbicara, "_Ku-kuroko...? Kau masih disini 'kan...?_"

Kuroko menghela napasnya dan mengangguk. Sejauh ini Kagami tidak bisa melihat Kuroko sama sekali karena ruang antara pengemudi dan penumpang helikopter terpisah, hanya hubungan antar-_speaker _saja mereka bisa berkomunikasi.

Kuroko merasa ada yang kurang sebelum dia benar-benar loncat dari helikopter itu.

"Iya, Kagami-kun."

Kagami menghela napas lega setelah Kuroko menjawab. "_Fiuuh...! Untung saja! Kau cari mati yah!? Dibawah sana masih ada virusnya tau!_"

Ah, iya... Hampir saja lupa mengenai hal yang sangat penting itu.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, ia berbalik lalu mengambil sesuatu dibawah kursi penumpang. Kuroko menarik benda yang lumayan berat tersebut, dan memasukkan kode 6-digit-nya.

'_Incorrect Password _'

Kuroko menatap tajam koper kecil di hadapannya. '_...Kagami-kun pasti sudah menggantinya..._' pikirnya frustasi. Ia sudah muak berurusan dengan semua benda-benda, milik agensi, penting yang berada di dalam koper kecil yang terkunci, dengan enam digit yang terdiri dari huruf dan angka.

Kuroko menghela napasnya pelan. Bingung antara meminta, langsung, _password_ koper dari Kagami atau duduk manis dengan isi hati yang _parno_.

"..."

...Tidak. Ia harus tetap mencari sesuatu, untuk mencegah virus yang dapat menyerang dan masuk lewat semua anggota tubuh itu. Kuroko mulai berjalan mengelilingi ruangan sempit itu serta membuka semua laci yang tersedia disana.

.

.

Nihil.

.

.

Kuroko menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat duduk dengan satu tekanan yang kasar. Kuroko sangat kesal, sekarang.

"_Kuroko...? Apa yang terjadi dibelakang sana?_" saat mendengar suara Kagami yang teriritasi, Kuroko segera menenangkan dirinya. Ia harus meluapkan perasaannya dulu, yang pasti.

"...Tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko setenang-tenangnya. Kedua mata _baby-blue_-nya berkutat kesana-kemari di lantai untuk mencari alasan yang cukup logis. Tiba-tiba sebuah bingkisan berwarna merah muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja tersandung kursi lalu terduduk dengan...kasar," jelas Kuroko-hampir terputus-sambil menghampiri dimana bingkisan itu berada. '_Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi!?_ '

"_Oh...begitu. Kukira apa..._"

"Apakah Kagami-kun terganggu?" tanya Kuroko sambil membuka bingkisan berwarna merah itu.'_Bingo!_ '

Ketika Kuroko mengambil benda yang berada di dalam bingkisan tersebut, Kagami mendecak kesal. "_Ya iyalah! Masa nggak!?_"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis akan jawaban Kagami. Namun senyumannya sedikit melebar saat melihat benda di tangannya ini adalah benda yang dicari-cari olehnya. "Akhirnya," gumamnya sangat kecil. Kuroko menahan benda, pil, tersebut di mulutnya untuk memasukkan bingkisan berwarna merah itu ke tas pinggangnya.

"_Tch, kota ini luas sekali! Kuroko, kita sudah berada di ujung perbatasan, kita akan putar balik._"

Kuroko mengangguk. Waktu yang sangat pas untuk mendarat. Ia mengambil pil yang tertahan di mulutnya lalu mengamatinya.

Sial, ia lupa satu hal lagi...benar-benar bukan dirinya.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko diam sebentar untuk merangkai kata-katanya. "...Aku tiba-tiba lupa efek samping dari pil yang baru itu."

Kuroko dapat mendengar kekehan Kagami. Rupanya Kagami tidak curiga terhadap pertanyaan Kuroko. "_Masa tiba-tiba lupa? Heh, baiklah kujelaskan sekarang. Pil 'AV' itu untuk melindungimu dari semua macam virus. Dapat bertahan selama dua belas jam...-_"

"Aku hanya bertanya efek sampingnya saja, Kagami-kun. Bukan penjelasan dan gunanya," sela Kuroko datar, tidak mengindahkan penjelasan Kagami. Ia sudah mengerti dan jelas betul apa guna pil _AV _itu.

"_Temee! Yamero_(diam)_! Dengarkan aku dulu!_" bentak Kagami. "_...Efek sampingnya itu, setelah dua belas jam pemakaian pil, kau akan terkulai lemas di tanah selama, kurang lebih, tiga jam-an._"

Kuroko mengangguk lagi, ia harus mengingat-ingat terus efek samping pil yang akan dikonsumsinya nanti. Ia melihat keberadaannya sekarang melalui jendela. Ternyata mereka sudah di tengah Einfalt!

"Dua belas jam...waktunya cukup," katanya, sengaja meninggikan volume suaranya agar Kagami dapat mendengarnya.

"_Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?_"

"Pil ini terlalu besar untuk kerongkonganku, Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko menatap pil yang berbentuk lingkaran itu.

"_Wha-!? Hey! Jangan protes ke aku! Bukan aku yang membuatnya!_" bentak Kagami. Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Sungguh, mengganggu Kagami Taiga adalah hal yang menyenangkan sekali.

Ia mengecek parasutnya sekali lagi lalu memegang satu tali untuk bersiap-siap.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko memegang erat pegangan di sebelah pintu helikopter lalu membukanya.

_WUUUSH._

"_Doumo_, karena sudah mengingatkanku dari tadi," lanjut Kuroko lalu menelan bulat-bulat pil yang dipegangnya.

"_Oi! Kuroko!?_"

"Temui aku, dua belas jam lagi, di tengah kota. _Jaa matta._"

Tanpa menambahkan kalimat _ba-bi-bu _lagi, ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari ketinggian tersebut. Membiarkan gaya gravitasi menariknya, sebelum mendengar tanggapan atau protes dari Kagami.

Kagami, yang sebenarnya panik bukan main,menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak patut diikuti. Berusaha mengontrol emosinya _plus _meredakan rasa paniknya, Kagami menengok jam digital di layar radar.

"Sial, tch! Siapa yang menaruh pil disini!? Dan bagaimana aku harus mencarinya supaya aku tidak terkontaminasi!?" serunya frustasi. Ia harus merepotkan dirinya dulu. Oh, Kagami, apakah kau lupa jika ada koper kecil di area penumpang?

_**.**_

_**[`°`] !?**_

Walaupun hari sudah malam, yang entah-pukul-berapa-yang-Tuhan-saja-tahu, ia tetap memaksakan kedua otot kakinya untuk bekerja. Ia tidak menyerah walaupun indera penglihatannya tidak berfungsi, karena tidak ada cahaya sama sekali.

"A...Aominecchi..."

Suara yang hampir tidak terdengar itu, sayup-sayup tertangkap oleh telinganya. Pemuda _tan _dan tinggi itu, Aomine Daiki, langsung membalikkan badannya.

"R-ryouta!?" panggil Aomine sekuat tenaga. Wajar karena ia sudah di kota itu, selama dua hari(kalau hari ini juga dihitung), tanpa makan dan minum. Aomine mengerang kesakitan karena efek samping suntikan antibodi kuat yang diberikan oleh almarhum ayahnya-demi keselamatan anaknya. Kemudian, matanya menangkap sercecah cahaya yang meremang di seberangnya.

Sambil memegang erat pundak kirinya, yang terus menegang dari waktu ke waktu, Aomine berjalan cepat ke sumber cahaya itu. Berharap bahwa cahaya itu akan menunjukkan sesosok kuning disana-temannya.

"Ah! Ka-kakiku...!? Apa yang...-"

Nada panik Kise juga membuatnya panik. Melupakan pundak kirinya, Aomine menambahkan kecepatannya.

_DUK_.

"Tch! Kakiku...Siapa sih yang naruh batu disini?!" rutuk Aomine, yang sempat-sempatnya bersikap agak bodoh ditengah situasi yang kritis itu.

"A-aomine...cchi? S-siapa itu...? Aominecchi... Aominecchi kenapa-ssu?"

Aomine langsung buyar dari pikirannya lalu melompati dinding yang menghalangi kakinya.

"RYOUTA!"

"A-ah...akhirnya Aominecchi...ukh!" Kise merintih pelan sambil memegang kakinya. Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat kaki Kise yang, ternyata, tertindih oleh atap rumah. Yang janggal adalah...mengapa kaki Kise tidak berdarah?

Aomine menggeleng cepat lalu segera menyingkirkan atap tersebut dari kaki temannya itu. "_D-daijoubu ka? _" Kise mengangguk sambil berusaha menyungingkan senyuman cerahnya.

"K-kau tidak berdarah...?"

Kepanikkan Aomine menjadi-jadi ketika melihat kaki Kise yang mulai membiru hebat. Ia benar-benar sangat bingung dan kesal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia ini.

Kise terkekeh lalu menunjuk sesuatu di sampingnya dengan ibu jarinya, "Semua ini berkat Kurokocchi ssu!"

"He? Ada orang disini? Aku nggak lihat apa-apa...-"

"_Doumo_, Aomine_cchi_-kun."

"Kurokocchi~namanya bukan Aomine_cchi_! Tapi Aomine Daiki!"

"Ah, _sumimasen_, Aomine-kun."

Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Aomine untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Ada seorang asing-_transparan-_yang...masih hidup selain ia dan Kise? '_Kenapa aku tidak menyadari itu!?_'

"Haloo~? Bumi ke Aominecchi?" kata Kise dengan nada mengganggu. Kuroko melihat kaki Kise yang masih membiru. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan yang lebih untuk kaki Kise-kun," gumam Kuroko, seperti sedang meminta maaf pada Aomine. Masih belum mampu untuk merangkai kata-katanya, Kise yang berbicara.

"Kurokocchi sudah melakukan yang terbaik kok ssu! _Arigatou _ssu!" setelah itu Kise berusaha untuk berdiri. Rasanya sudah lama sekali pantatnya mencium tanah. Aomine segera menahan tubuh Kise yang hampir jatuh. "Awas...!"

"Kalian...bertahan berapa hari?"

"Dua hari. Apa urusanmu disini? ...Kurasa aku tidak pernah melihatmu," kata Aomine dengan nada rendah. Kuroko tersenyum tipis lalu memberikan empat buah permen karet kepada Aomine dan Kise. Dua buah untuk tiap orang. Mata Kise berbinar-binar seketika.

"UWAA~! Kebetulan ssu! Aku lapar seka-" kalimatnya terpotong ketika Aomine menepis tangan Kuroko, dengan kasar, sehingga permen karet tersebut jatuh. Kise langsung menatap tidak terima Aomine.

"Hei! Kenapa dijatuhkan ssu!?"

Kuroko menghela napas kecil, kesal akan perbuatan kasar penduduk Einfalt satu ini. "...Padahal sudah ku-sterilkan."

"Kita tidak kenal orang ini, Ryouta. Aku tidak percaya kepadanya." , "Nggak usah sampai kasar-kasar gitu kek ssu!"

Kuroko hanya menatap kosong kearah mereka berdua. Sebagian merasa aneh dan takjub.

"Tidak apa, aku bawa satu lagi..." kata Kuroko sambil merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Kise, tanpa memedulikan tatapan Aomine, langsung mengambil permen karet dari tangan Kuroko.

"Kalian tidak terkontaminasi?" interogasi Kuroko. Mata biru mudanya menjalar pada tiap lekuk tubuh kedua orang di depannya ini. Tidak ada luka dan tanda-tanda akan _mengkristal_. Aomine hanya menatap tajam Kuroko.

"Ah! Itu lho...-nyem...papanya...nyam Aominecchi ngasih kita...-nyam...antibodi...ung, nyam, apa ya? _Kamil_...? Nyam...~"

Aomine menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencekik pemuda pirang disebelahnya yang ditengah menikmati permen karet _mint _dari Kuroko. Aomine merasa Kise salah mengatakan nama cairan yang disuntikkan ke lengannya itu.

"Tutup mulutmu, model! Kita nggak kenal dia!" bentak Aomine lalu melihat Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah.

Aomine sangat amat curiga dengan penampilan Kuroko yang _mainstream_ itu. Mulai dari sarung tangan hitam yang hanya dipakai pada tangan kirinya, jas putih-yang kecokelat-cokelatan karena kotor, tas kecil yang bertengger di pinggangnya, sampai sabuk-yang menyala terang-yang melingkari kedua kaki Kuroko, dengan posisi miring, terdapat 6-digit nomor disana.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Kode 011115. _Scharte._"

Aomine menaikkan alisnya. '_Scharte? Yang benar saja! Badan sekecil itu bisa masuk sana?'_

"_Scharte_, heh? Mana _partner_-mu? Kurasa tiap agen memilikinya sendiri-sendiri...-"

"Dia sedang mengemudikan helikopter." Kise menolehkan kepalanya ke segela arah. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika tidak mendapati sosok helikopter itu.

"Nah," Kuroko melihat jam tangan digital di lengan kanannya, "Sambil menunggu sekitar lima jam lagi, bagaimana kalau kalian menjelaskanku bagaimana kalian tidak terkontaminasi?" Kuroko mengarahkan senternya ke Aomine dan Kise.

"Eh? Kenapa lima jam lagi ssu?" Kuroko tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kise, ia menatap Aomine dengan tatapan, sedikit, memohon. Aomine, akhirnya, luluh sambil mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Tch! Aku juga tidak mengerti! Lelaki tua itu tiba-tiba menyuntikku dan Kise di siang bolong! Ukh...sudah cukup!?" jelas pemuda tan itu setengah-setengah. Kuroko hanya mampu mengangguk sekali.

Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga merasakan angin, yang cukup kuat, menerpa mereka lalu disusul dengan suara yang membisingkan.

"_TEMEE! SI MERAH ITU AKAN MEMBUNUH KITA KUROKOO! DIA BARU SAJA MEMPERINGATI KITA! AWAS KAU...-!_"

Tak lama kemudian Aomine dan Kise tidak lagi mendengarkan suara nge-_bass_ yang cerewet itu. Kuroko menekan sesuatu di belakang telinganya.

"Ya, kurasa kita akan dibunuh, Kagami-kun."

"_KISAMA! AKU BELUM MAU-!_"

"Kagami-kun berisik di telingaku dan dibawah sini tambah berisik. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab," potong Kuroko dengan datar dan tenang. Kedua pemuda di depannya hanya menatap aneh kearahnya. Ternyata membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk Kagami menjawab.

"_Tch, jangan seperti itu, Kuroko. Tunggu aku memakai seragam itu..._"

"Tidak usah, turunkan tali saja."

_**.**_

_**[`°`] !?**_

Satu lembar selesai, diberikannya ke kanan.

Satu lembar selesai, diberikannya ke kanan.

Satu lembar selesai...-

"_Ano sa_..."

-diberikannya ke kanan.

"Apa, Kotarou?"

Satu lembar selesai...-

"_Senchou_ cepat sekali kerjanya ya?"

-diberikannya ke kanan.

Pemuda itu tidak menganggap bawahannya(budaknya) yang berdiri dengan santainya di depan pintu. Bawahannya, dengan bosan, memainkan sabuk kode-nya.

Satu lembar selesai...-

"...Dan kalau _senchou_ tetap seperti itu, _senchou_ harus memungutinya semua sendirian lho ya~"

-diberikannya ke kanan...

Sosok _Senchou_ tersebut tertegun. Ia melirik ke kanannya untuk bukti.

"Ya 'kan? Akashi _sen-chou~_" goda Hayama sambil menyeringai lebar.

Akashi Seijuurou mendengus lalu menyeringai tipis ketika melihat kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan di lantai. Ia sudah lupa kalau Kuroko Tetsuya tidak ada disampingnya, seperti kemarin dan kemarin dulu dan seterusnya. Akashi sudah tidak tahan dengan ketidakberadaan agen muda bermarga 'Kuroko' itu. Ia membutuhkannya, karena tanpa Kuroko disampingnya selalu membuatnya setengah gila. Seperti sekarang, ia-secara tidak sadar-memberikan kertas-kertas hasil peluhnya ke kanan, dimana Kuroko akan selalu menerima kertas tersebut dan mengorganisirnya dengan baik. Baginya, Tetsuya-nya adalah segalanya. Tanpanya, ia tidak sepenuhnya sempurna.

Akashi hanya melirik sejenak lalu kembali bekerja, "Aku tidak peduli."

Hayama menghela napasnya lalu beranjak ke samping kanan meja _senchou_-nya. Untuk mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu, pastinya.

"Kuberi saran padamu, _senchou_. Sebaiknya Anda jangan terlalu terobsesi dengan Kuroko-kun," dalam hitungan detik, Hayama dapat merasakan aura yang sangat berbahaya dari tubuh Akashi. Walaupun Akashi masih terlihat sibuk dengan acara menulis dan menandatangani kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, kau kupecat, Kotarou."

Hayama tahu atasan _yandere_-nya ini sedang tidak bercanda. Pesan dalam diri, mengata-ngatai Kuroko Tetsuya, atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu, berarti menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri. Atau Akashi yang menggalikan lubang kuburmu.

Apalagi setelah mendengar kabar kalau Kuroko langsung mendarat tanpa izin. Memperburuk keadaan saja.

Hayama tersenyum simpul seraya meletakkan tumpukkan kertas di tangannya ke meja terdekat. Hayama menarik-narik kecil ujung, satu-satunya, sarung tangan hitam di tangan kanannya untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya.

"Ah iya, hampir lupa. Kagami mengabarkan bahwa mereka akan kembali ke markas terdekat. Rupanya mereka membawa korban yang masih bertahan," lapor Hayama tanpa melewatkan setiap informasi yang diberikan oleh Kagami. Akashi menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk berpikir.

"Markas terdekat, kaubilang?"

Hayama mengangguk. Akashi sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa melihat bahasa tubuh Hayama. Ia mendengus lalu kembali bekerja.

"Seenaknya menentukan tempat istirahat," cibirnya entah pada siapa. "Bakagami Taiga..." Akashi berdeham.

"Beritahu mereka, tidak boleh kembali ke markas terdekat. Kembali ke**sini**. **Pusat.**"

Hayama tersenyum lebar lalu memberi hormat santai kepada Akashi dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah tenang. Untung saja dia yang menyampaikan kabar dari Kagami, bagaimana bila Sakurai yang menyampaikan?

"Heh, dia akan mati ketakutan~pfft..." gumam Hayama ditengah perjalanannya ke ruang operator.

Sementara itu, di ruang dimana sosok pemimpin itu berada, ia menyeringai seperti seorang maniak. Tetap melakukan pekerjaan rutinnya.

"Tetsuya, sebentar lagi kuberi pelajaran, Tetsuya~ Tetsuya..."

Sampai semuanya selesai dan tim Kuroko tiba, Akashi tetap menggumamkan nama kecil yang ia cintai dan gilai itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tsuzuku da.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's note: Entah kenapa tooru membuat fic baru yg (memiliki genre yg msh ambigu) sampai lalai dengan fic yang lainnya... T.T; itulah kelemahan tooru! *kampretlu***_

_**_; haduuuh maafin bgt yg msh nunggu Café ...! *sujud sembah ke para readers***_

_**tooru juga mau ucapkan SANKYUU BESAR-BESARAN kepada Alicia0507 yg membuat cerita ini jalan! *-* *pelukcium* *dor***_

_**DAAAN...dibawah ini adalah keterangan dari nama2 aneh yg mungkin tdk diketahui...(menurut kamus):**_

**- Ein|falt **(-;O) sifat naif/sahaja, keserdehanaan _**(untuk ini tooru gabung)**_

**- Scharte **_f_ (-;-n) lubang tempat menembak dari benteng/perkubuan

**- Senchou: **panggilan untuk 'kapten' atau semacamnya

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

Kagami melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari pintu helikopter. Betapa ia merindukan daratan sejak mengemudi helikopter. Kagami menghela napas lega kemudian memperhatikan _partner_nya yang sedang membantu Aomine yang membopong Kise.

"Oi, Kuroko, ayo cepat! Aku ingin mengistirahatkan lengan-lenganku ini!" suruh Kagami sambil menunjuk lengannya. Kuroko mengacuhkan Kagami dan berjalan mendekati orang-orang yang berdiri tegap didepan pintu masuk. Namun ia berhenti karena mereka melihatnya, dan Kagami, dengan intens. Tatapan mereka mengeras ketika melihat agen bersurai biru muda tersebut. "Kuroko Tetsuya. 011115."

Kuroko terkejut ketika nama dan kode-nya disebutkan oleh salah satu orang tersebut, namun ekspresinya tetap datar, "Ya. Itu saya."

"Maaf, tetapi keberadaan kalian disini, dilarang oleh _senchou_."

Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menatap jam tangan hitam, pemberian _senchou_nya, lalu kembali menghadap kepada para penjaga itu. Sebelum Kuroko membuka mulutnya, Kagami sudah menarik kasar kerah baju penjaga yang melarang mereka masuk itu.

"Apa maksudmu kita nggak boleh masuk, heh!?" geramnya semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Ia sudah sangat lelah untuk bersabar terus menerus sejak tadi pagi. Tampangnya hampir sama seperti Aomine, sedangkan Kise hanya mampu merintih kecil ketika dengkul Aomine mengenai kakinya.

"Ini perintah _senchou_ dan perintah _senchou _adalah absolut," jawab penjaga tersebut dengan lantang. Kagami mendecih akan pernyataan penjaga tersebut sekaligus bersyukur karena otaknya tidak tercuci dengan kata-kata 'absolut' oleh _senchou_nya itu. Kagami mendorong penjaga tersebut lalu mulai berbicara, atau membentak.

"Kau lihat ini!?" ibu jarinya menunjuk ke belakang, dimana Aomine dan Kise berada, "Mereka adalah korban yang masih selamat di Einfalt, apa kalian tidak merasa ada kemauan untuk membantu!?"

"Dan aku sudah mengemudi helikopter, sialan itu, sejak subuh! SUBUH! APA KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI 'SUBUH'!?" seru Kagami frustasi. Sementara Kuroko memutar bola matanya kemudian menarik kerah belakang baju Kagami dengan paksa. "Ayo, Kagami-kun. Kita tidak ada pilihan. Kita harus kembali ke pusat." _'Walaupun waktuku tinggal tiga jam lagi...'_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya yang diisi dengan omelan Kagami sebelum ia mengalami efek pil yang dikonsumsi tadi.

"NGGAK! AKU NGGAK MAU!" kini Kagami berubah seperti anak kecil. Kuroko, lagi, memutar bola matanya atas perilaku temannya itu. "KITA SUDAH JAUH-JAUH DARI EIN-"

"Aku yang mengontrol helikopter, Kagami-kun mengurus mereka berdua," potong Kuroko datar, akhirnya ia berhasil mendiamkan Kagami. Mereka pun kembali masuk ke helikopter. Ketika Kuroko hendak memasang sabuk pengaman, ia kembali menatap jam tangannya. _'Perjalanan dari sini ke pusat...waktunya cukup.'_

Kuroko membalikkan badannya untuk mengecek penumpangnya. "Ayo, Kagami, waktu terus berjalan. Kamu tidak mau di gunting oleh Akashi-kun 'kan?" Kagami, yang masih bingung-bingung sendiri, melotot kearah Kuroko sambil bergumam 'sialan' berkali-kali lalu mengambil posisi duduk.

"Akashi?" tanya Aomine. Kuroko mengangguk ditengah kesibukkannya, "Atau _senchou_. Beliau adalah _senchou_ yang paling ditakuti oleh Kagami-kun dan para agen lainnya, kecuali aku," lanjutnya dengan nada menyindir Kagami sekaligus menyombongkan dirinya. Kagami, tidak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk menghancurkan sesuatu, menendang kursi kemudi sehingga Kuroko tidak bersentuhan dengan kursinya dalam beberapa saat. Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"DASAR TANGAN KANAN KAPTEN KEPARAT ITU!"

"Sama-sama, Kagami-kun."

Aomine dan Kise sedikit terhibur dengan lelucon kedua _partner_ di depannya itu. Dan ternyata, perjalanan dua setengah jam lebih tidak dirasakan oleh keempat orang tersebut-minus Kise yang terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

Kedua mata biru laut Kuroko menatap jam digital di atas pandangannya sejenak. Waktunya sebelum efek mengambil alih tubuhnya tersisa duapuluh dua menit. Ia tahu, pil terbaru yang dirancang oleh Akashi-_senchou_ itu tidak main-main dengan waktu. Efek waktunya tidak bisa diundur atau dimajukan. Jika kapasitas waktunya sudah habis, kau akan ambruk pada saat itu juga. Gaya Akashi sama sekali. Saat ini kepalanya mulai terasa seperti dijambak. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur, namun masih dapat dikontrol olehnya.

"_Yosh!_ Kita mau sampai!" seru Kagami, Kise terbangun dari suara yang menggelegar itu. "..._Ohayou _ssu..."

Aomine menatap malas Kise, "Ini bukan pagi lagi, model. Oi, memangnya seberapa dekat?"

"...Sepuluh meter, limaratus enampuluh kaki, ya, sekitar itu." Aomine melotot lewat kaca spion, yang menandakan bahwa pelototannya itu untuk Kuroko, "_'DEKAT'_!?"

"Sudahlah, Aominecchi, yang penting sudah deket~" ujar Kise dengan santai. Kuroko dan Kagami tersenyum ketika melihat ancang-ancang menuju kubu, rumah mereka.

"Kalian siap? Sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat." kata Kuroko siap untuk mendaratkan helikopter di lapangan terbuka kubunya, _Scharte._

_**[`°`] !?**_

.

Kagami terlihat senang saat Kuroko mendarat helikopter milik atasannya. Saking senangnya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kuroko. "Kuroko! Aku nggak sabar nanti bisa ketemu..-Kuroko?" Kuroko tidak bergeming. Ia benar-benar fokus dengan pendaratan yang sering dilakukannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena kepalanya tengah di siksa oleh efek pil. Semakin ia fokus, semakin berat siksaannya. Keringatnya lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"..Kuroko? Kau tak apa? Mukamu pucat banget!" kata Kagami ingin menggapai pundak Kuroko. Namun Kuroko menjauh dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Jangan ganggu, Kagami-kun. Aku sedang fokus," sentak Kuroko.

_"Taiga, kau harus sabar terhadap Tetsuya." _Kagami kenal betul akan suara dari alat operator di dalam helikopter itu. Jantungnya seolah-olah berhenti ketika mendengar suara sadis itu. Mungkin kata-kata Kuroko benar. "Akashi-kun juga." celetuk Kuroko, akhirnya berhasil mendaratkan helikopter.

_"Heh, beraninya kau, Tetsuya. Aku akan menunggu keberadaan kalian disini._" Tanpa diberitahu lagi, Kuroko dan Kagami sudah menherti betul 'disini' itu dimana. Kagami menghembuskan napasnya lega. Kise dan Aomine tertawa terpingkal setelah itu.

"Haha..! Aduh! P-perutku! Haha.."

"Haha! Wajah Kagamicchi ssu! Haha..._PRICELESS_! ..."

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Kagami. Ia membentak sebentar kemudian segera keluar dari helikopter untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Kuroko tersenyum dan hilang seketika, akibat rasa pusingnya. Matanya bergerak mencari jam digital lagi.

"Sepuluh menit..." ia beralih ke Aomine dan Kise "Teman-temanku akan membantu kalian ke ruang evakuasi, aku tinggal untuk memberi laporan kepada _senchou_. _Sumimasen._" Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kuroko keluar dan berjalan cepat kearah dimana Kagami berada.

"KUROKOCCHI! _ARIGATOU NEE!_" Sebenarnya Kuroko ingin sekali menaikkan kedua ujung bibirnya tetapi, sayang, otot wajahnya tidak kuat untuk berkontraksi. Rupanya ia sudah memasuki tahap dimana otot-ototnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi dengan pikirannya. Ketika kaki-kaki, lemasnya, menginjak _lobby_, dirinya disambut oleh seseorang.

"_Okaerinasai, _Kuroko-kun," Kuroko hanya dapat mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Itu pun sedikit memaksa lehernya. Koutarou, yang sudah menangkap keadaan Kuroko, tersenyum tipis. Tidak lupa memainkan sarung tangan hitamnya.

"Ah, aku mengerti," ujar Koutarou kemudian melihat jam dinding disebelahnya, "Seharusnya sekarang kau sudah..-ups! Tepat waktu~"

Tubuh, tiba-tiba melemah, Kuroko berhasil ditangkap oleh Koutarou. Koutarou tertawa pelan dan perlahan mengangkat tubuh lemas Kuroko dengan _bridal-style_.

"_Senchou_ belum diberitahu soal kamu mengonsumsi pil _AV,_" kata Koutarou pada Kuroko. Walaupun terkulai lemas, Kuroko masih bisa menangkap jelas perkataan Koutarou.

"Tapi, kurasa, tidak diberitahu pun beliau sudah tahu duluan."

Kuroko melihat kearah lain, _'Jangan ragukan Akashi-kun, Koutarou-san. Beliau tahu semuanya...'_

Setiap langkah kedepan, menuju ruang kantor _senchou, _debaran jantungnya semakin cepat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan didepan Akashi dengan keadaan seperti ini-lemas. Kemungkinan besar ia akan dihukum atas perbuatannya. _Well_, mau tidak mau, _senchou_ satu itu benar-benar protektif pada Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri tidak mengerti cara pandang seorang Akashi-yang lebih penting darinya-terhadap dirinya. Terbawa suasana tenang ditambah keadaan Kuroko sekarang, kelopak matanya ikut tertutup. Namun Koutarou menggoyangkan tubuhnya sehingga rasa kantuk itu hilang.

"Jangan tidur. Kita hampir sampai di ruang kantor," peringat Koutarou. Kuroko kembali membuka matanya lebar. Untuk mencairkan suasana, Koutarou memutuskan untuk bercerita.

"Hey, kau tahu? Selama kau menjalankan misi, _senchou_ menjadi orang..aneh," Kuroko menatap Koutarou, meminta untuk terus melanjutkan cerita yang menarik itu.

"Semua kertas-kertas dan dokumen-dokumen yang dikerjakan olehnya dibiarkan di sisi kanannya. Hah!" Koutarou sedikit geli ketika mengingat perilaku atasannya yang sedikit gila itu. Kuroko ingin sekali merespon cerita Koutarou, ia tahu benar siapa orang yang selalu Akashi beri di sisi kanannya. Ini baru pertamakali ia mendengar sesuatu yang konyol seperti ini, karena-pada dasarnya-Kuroko tidak pernah meninggalkan _Scharte _dan Akashi sejak Akashi menjabat sebagai _senchou_. Kuroko tertawa kecil dalam hatinya.

"Beliau terobsesi denganmu, nak," kata Koutarou sedikit main-main. Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan sekarang. Senang? Atau takut? ...Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa hubungan dirinya dengan Akashi. Sebatas atasan dan bawahan? Sebatas tuan dan bonekanya? Pilihannya tertunda ketika Koutarou mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat tua dengan ukiran-ukiran yang aneh. Pasrah, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko yang diambilnya nanti.

"_Masuk._" Suara tegas milik atasannya itu saja mampu membuat jantung Kuroko ingin keluar dari sangkarnya. Ia sangat gugup, bukan takut. Koutarou menatap Kuroko sebentar lalu memutar kenop pintu tersebut.

"Permisi, _senchou_," setelah Koutarou mengatakan itu tatapan menusuk Akashi langsung bertemu dengan manik biru Kuroko. Kuroko tidak berani mengalihkan tatapannya dengan Akashi. Tidak seperti yang di prediksi olehnya, Akashi hanya menatap tubuh Kuroko, di gendongan Koutarou, seolah-olah ia sudah mengerti dari mana asal mula sebuah meja itu. Tidak ada rasa kaget ataupun marah.

"Saya, sebagai wakil bicara Kuroko-kun, ingin memberitahu bahwa dirinya telah kembali dari misi." ujar Koutarou dengan formal. Pandangan Akashi-dan Kagami yang daritadi mati kutu, karena melihat Kuroko, di depan Akashi-beralih ke Koutarou.

"Turunkan Tetsuya," perintahnya singkat kemudian menunggu Koutarou mengangguk dan meletakkan tubuh lemas Kuroko di sofa di dekat meja kerjanya. Koutarou, tanpa diberi perintah, langsung keluar dan melihat kearah Kuroko sejenak sebelum menutup pintu. Akashi kembali ke Kagami.

"Hukumanmu atas membiarkan Kuroko turun dari helikopter kutinda. Sekarang, keluar," Kagami mengerutkan dahinya kemudian keluar dengan hati yang kesal. Melihat hal itu, Kuroko memaksakan otot lengannya untuk menggapai kearah Kagami, yang hanya menunjukkan punggungnya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk mengambil semua resikonya kepada Kagami saat di Einfalt.

"K...ka..ga..-"

"Ooh, sekarang mementingkan Taiga daripadaku, hm? Tetsuya?" suara sadis Akashi membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kuroko, yang tidak berani melihat Akashi, mendengar suara kertas-kertas yang dikumpulkan menjadi satu dan diletakkan dengan kasar di meja kemudian suara sepatu yang terdengar khas seperti di film-film horor.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tindakanmu diluar sana sangat gegabah, Tetsuya," kata Akashi dengan banyak penekanan. Atasannya ini pasti tidak akan memberi ampun dalam hukumannya nanti.

"Dan untuk masalah Taiga tadi, kau baru saja menambah beban hukumanmu, Tetsuya."

Kini Kuroko sepenuhnya dilahap oleh tatapan _heterochrome senchou. _Kuroko tidak merasa terancam sekalipun akan tatapan mengintimidasi, nada sadis, dan seringaian jahat Akashi. Tetapi ia merasa sedikit panik karena air liurnya, yang tertampung dalam mulutnya karena ototnya lemah, akan keluar dari mulutnya secara perlahan. "..."

"Tapi kurasa akan kukurangi sedikit beban hukumanmu. Jangan khawatir," Kuroko ingin sekali memutar bola matanya, karena walaupun Akashi mengatakan 'sedikit' artinya sama saja dengan 'banyak'. _Heterechrome _Akashi menjalar dari kaki sampai ubun-ubun Kuroko. Seringaiannya melebar.

"Rupanya obatku begitu mematikan. Aku senang Tetsuya yang meminumnya," kata Akashi mulai mengusap wajah Kuroko yang kusut itu. Rasa panik Kuroko bertambah ketika ia merasakan cairan, yang menjijikan, keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Ia tidak dapat mengontrol bibirnya saat ini. Dan sialnya, Akashi tidak melewatkan adegan itu. Kapten muda itu tertawa pelan, menumpu tubuhnya dengan satu tangan di sebelah kepala dan lututnya di antara paha Kuroko, dan mempersempit ruang di antara mereka. Tangan bebas Akashi membersihkan air liur Kuroko kemudian menjilatnya. Wajah Kuroko memanas atas aksi Akashi tadi.

"Lihat, ototmu tidak kuat menelan air liurmu sendiri. Haha..untung pil itu kubuat untuk melemahkan otot bagian atas dan kaki saja," kata Akashi dengan sarkasme. Tangan Akashi, bekas air liur Kuroko, beralih menunjuk ke bagian yang paling sensitif dibawahnya, "Coba bayangkan kalau ini juga?"

Wajah Kuroko seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Akashi memang sering menggodanya, tetapi tidak sejauh ini. _Senchou_ bermarga Akashi itu langsung menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir terbuka Kuroko, karena gemas dengan warna wajah Kuroko. Nah, pada saat-saat seperti inilah ia bingung dengan dirinya dan Akashi. Apakah ciuman, yang sekarang dilakukan oleh Akashi, itu serius ditujukan kepadanya? Ini bukan yang pertamakalinya Kuroko dicium oleh Akashi, sudah banyak kali-tidak terhitung-Akashi mengambil kesempatan untuk meng-klaim bibir Kuroko. Biasanya Kuroko akan menyuruh dirinya untuk tidak berharap begitu besar terhadap Akashi.

Tanpa ia sadari, lidah Akashi mengambil alih isi mulut Kuroko dan mengabsen giginya satu persatu. Akashi bahkan menghisap seluruh saliva yang tertampung di mulut Kuroko hinga bersih. Suara hisapan Akashi terdengar seperti vampir yang menghisap darah seseorang, mengerikan. Kuroko malu bukan main pada saat itu. Akashi berhenti untuk menjilat bibirnya yang 'cemot' akan saliva Kuroko. Ia tertawa pelan, menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan kegiatan menghisap saliva Kuroko, lalu kembali menciumnya. Lama-kelamaan Akashi merasa sesak. Ia membuka satu kancing kemejanya dan-sekalian-menarik dasi Kuroko dan membuka kancingnya pula. Ciuman panas yang berlangsung cepat, menurut Akashi, sekaligus lama, menurut Kuroko, itu dilepaskan sendiri oleh Akashi. Dada Kuroko naik turun tanpa henti. Wajahnya tambah memanas dari sebelumnya. Akashi menatap dalam Kuroko kemudian mencium aroma Kuroko di lehernya yang sudah terekspos itu. Sekali ia menciuminya.

"Tetsuya," bisik Akashi tepat di telinga Kuroko. Nada suaranya berat dan seduktif. Kuroko menutup matanya erat-erat untuk menahan rasa geli di telinganya.

"Tetsuya...Tetsuya...Tetsuya..." dada Kuroko seolah ditinju dalam-dalam oleh seseorang ketika mendengar nama kecilnya sebagai mantra di mulut Akashi. Ia, sampai sekarang, masih tidak bisa menahan rasa itu ketika mendengar namanya terus disebutkan berkali-kali oleh Akashi. Pernah suatu malam, Kuroko mendengar Akashi-yang masih bekerja-terus mengulangi nama kecilnya, seperti orang yang lepas kendali.

"Lain kali misimu juga menjadi misiku. Aku akan terus bersamamu dimanapun kau berada," Akashi tertawa pelan, masih di telinga Kuroko. Kuroko terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya apa masalah Akashi. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Koutarou

"Kau mengerti?" kini nadanya mengancam, seolah hidupnya sedang berada di tangan Akashi. Debaran jantungnya menjadi cepat. Kuroko, tentu saja, tidak menjawab karena efek pil. Akashi menganggap Kuroko menyetujuinya. Sang _senchou_ menyeringai kemudian bangun dari tempatnya. Sekarang, tatapan Akashi melembut saat mereka saling bertatap muka.

"Istirahatlah," perintah Akashi. Ia pergi menjauhi Kuroko dan kembali dengan selimut di tangannya. Akashi merentangkan selimut tersebut kemudian menaruhnya diatas tubuh Kuroko. Ia bahkan mengangkatkan kepala Kuroko untuk menaruh bantal kecil disana. Kuroko berterima kasih pada Akashi dalam diamnya. Akashi, yang mengerti segala hal, mengangguk pada Kuroko.

"Oh ya, hukumannya adalah kau tidak boleh menjalankan misi apapun, dan itu permanen, sampai aku berhenti menjadi kapten. Mengerti?" Kuroko melebarkan matanya, tidak terima atas hukuman Akashi yang tidak masuk itu. Ia mengerang pelan.

"..."

Akashi tersenyum simpul. Dia berjongkok dan menutup paksa mata Kuroko dengan tangannya.

"_Oyasuminasai. _Aku akan terus melindungimu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko terlihat enggan untuk sementara, namun akhirnya menurut pada Akashi. Ternyata menbutuhkan waktu yang cepat untuk menunggu Kuroko sampai tidur pulas. Tangan Akashi membelai lembut surai biru Kuroko. Tak lama, ia berdiri dan kembali fokus pada realitas pekerjaannya.

"Sekarang, memeriksa dua yang selamat itu," gumamnya pada dirinya. Akashi mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang biasa dia duduki. Ia menekan _ID_ di sabuk permanennya sehingga menghasilkan suara yang terdengar seperti '_PIP_'.

_"Enter name and code."_

Dengan ingatannya yang kuat, ia berkata, "Momoi Satsuki. 050000."

Dalam sekejap, terbukah sebuah layar digital di meja kaca Akashi, tepat didepannya. Muncul sebuah kotak biodata dan satu lagi sebuah foto seorang wanita disebelah kotak biodata tersebut. Wanita di layar itu mengedip kemudian merespon.

"_Senchou_?"

"Satsuki, apa yang kaudapat dari dua orang itu?" tanya Akashi _to-the-point. _Wanita bersurai merah jambu bernama Momoi Satsuki itu tidak menjawab apa yang ditanyan Akashi.

"_Tetsu-kun ada disana ya?_" Akashi menatap garang Momoi. Momoi terkekeh pelan, memohon maaf.

"_Hai, hai, tapi masih belum ada yang dapat kami temukan dari mereka berdua._"

"Apa maksudmu?" Akashi sedikit kesal ketika mendengar bahwa mereka, tim Momoi, belum menemukan apa-apa dari Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta.

"_Tapi sepertinya mereka mengonsumsi sesuatu sebelum virus itu menyebar di Einfalt. Tunggu beberapa hari, senchou. Kupastikan senchou tahu. Jaa nee~_"

Layar di meja kaca tersebut menutup dengan sendirinya, meninggalkan Akashi yang semi-frustasi. Akashi menghela napasnya kemudian menyisir surai merahnya, yang jatuh di wajahnya, ke belakang menggunakan jari-jarinya. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan.

"Ngh..." igauan kecil itu menarik perhatian Akashi, ia melihat agen kesayangannya itu dengan seksama. Ternyata Kuroko masih tidur.

Akashi tersenyum tipis nelihat tubuh kecil itu merubah posisi tidurnya ke samping. Akhirnya, separuh dari dirinya telah kembali disisinya.

_**[`°`] !?**_

Pemuda _tan, _Aomine, tidak merubah posisi tidurnya. Ia terus menatap langit-langit kamar tamu, yang gelap, yang ia bagi dengan Kise, teman dekatnya. Banyak sekali yang terjadi, mulai dari berjalan keliling kota kelahirannya untuk mencari Kise sampai diperiksa oleh para medis milik _Scharte. _Ia tak menduga bahwa ia dan Kise terselamatkan oleh Kuroko dan Kagami. Yang pertamakali ia bayangkan sebelum pasangan agen itu datang adalah dia dan Kise akan mati kesakitan di kota yang ber-virus itu. Aomine menghela napas panjang. Susah sekali menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia masih hidup. Suara deritan tempat tidur, disebelahnya, menyadarkan lamunan Aomine.

"Aominecchi? Masih bangun?" tanya Kise, dengan posisi tidur menghadap ke Aomine. Aomine melirik Kise dan menjawabnya dengan asal-asalan.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Hehe...sama ssu~" jawab Kise menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Aomine mendecih kemudian merubah posisinya membelakangi Kise. Ia sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapa-siapa. Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa tidak dianggap, namun mengeluarkan apa isi hatinya sekarang ini.

"Aku nggak percaya kalau bisa selamat ssu..." kata Kise, kini mengambil posisi yang sama dengan Aomine-menumpu kepala bagian belakangnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"...Kukira kita benar-benar sendirian dan mati ssu," suara Kise agak 'keseleo' saat mengatakan hal itu. Kise menjadi teringat dengan ayah, ibu, dan dua kakak perempuannya. Ia memaksakan sebuah motivasi untuk dirinya, "Aku masih nggak percaya ssu, kalau kita masih ada. Bersama-sama pula ssu!"

Pipi Aomine, mendadak, memanas.

"...Aku juga sama."

Kise menoleh ke Aomine, "Apanya ssu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, bodoh," Kise terkekeh pelan.

"Sekarang kakiku mulai membaik~" kata Kise mengganti topik. Aomine memutar bola matanya. "Berkat perempuan pink itu tadi ssu! Ha~aku lupa berterima kasih padanya ssu...ah iya, kok kayaknya aku mengenal perempuan pink itu tadi ya?"

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Aomine setuju dengan Kise, "Hn, waktu kita pertamakali bertemu dengannya saja dia langsung beku ditempat...aneh..." Kise hanya berdeham. Mereka diam dalam hitungan detik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu tipe Aominecchi 'kan ssu?" goda Kise tiba-tiba. Aomine, yang merasa terganggu, membalikkan badannya, "Apa maksudmu, he?"

Kise terkikik, "Masa kau lupa ssu~? Dada besar?"

Aomine menggeram kesal, "Aku tidak tertarik padanya! Bodoh!"

"Eh~? Kok marah ssu? Aku 'kan benar ssu~" melihat Aomine yang marah, Kise berhenti dengan godaannya itu. "Baiklah, baiklah ssu~kau menang," dalam hati kecil Kise, ia merasa sakit karena menduga bahwa Aomine memang tertarik dengan perempuan bersurai pink tersebut.

"Tch, cerewet kau! Aku tidur!" geram Aomine kembali membelakangi Kise. Kise tersenyum lemah. Kalau saja Aomine mengerti perasaannya saat ini.

_**.**_

_**[`°`] !? Extra**_

Kagami melahap kasar hamburger ditangannya, hingga seperempat sayurnya terlempar kearah Himuro akibat gigitannya yang kuat dan tiba-tiba itu. Himuro, dengan kesan kakak lelaki yang baik, membersihkan kemejanya yang kotor dengan sabar.

"Sekali lagi kuperingatkan, Taiga. Jaga cara makanmu," kata Himuro dengan tegas, kini duduk agak menjauh dari Kagami.

"Aku sedang jengkel, Tatsuya!" erang Kagami, meneruskan sikap makannya yang buruk itu. Himuro memutar bola matanya lalu menumpu kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Paling tidak, kamu nggak teriak-teriak. Ini sudah malam," Himuro sudah tahu persis semua dibalik pelampiasan rasa jengkel Kagami. Berkat Kagami yang bercerita lebih duluan sebelum makan. Entah ini sudah bungkus yang keberapa Kagami makan. _39? 40? 50? _Yang penting dia tidak bertanggung jawab atas sampah yang bertumpuk disamping kanan Kagami.

Saat ini Himuro mampu menatap malas Kagami dan memasang telinganya baik-baik, apabila Kagami kembali berkicau atau mengaum. "Sampai kapan kamu makan terus, Taiga? Aku sudah ngantuk."

Kagami menyipitkan matanya kehadapan Himuro, melarangnya pergi. Himuro menghela napas.

Inilah susahnya merawat adik yang makannya banyak.

_**.**_

_**Tsuzuku da.**_

_**.**_

_**Author note: Sudah lama ga ketemuuu T.T;;;; maafkan tooru yang absen lebih dari satu bulan! ano saa , sbg ganti tooru bakal keluarin fic Café sekitar 3-4 hari lagi kok! Maaf sekali kalau ada review yang belum tooru jawab, soalnya tooru malu sudah lama nggak bgelanjutin fic ini dan Café! *ojigi* makasih byk kalo ada yg baca~ **_

**Review? Flame? All accepted!**


End file.
